


Teaching a lesson

by Jorika



Category: 0.0 - Fandom
Genre: Beating, Dom/sub, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Punishment, Short One Shot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jorika/pseuds/Jorika





	Teaching a lesson

The ropes started to become uncomfortable, she tried to lose them a bit but to no avail. She sighted and lay her head on the table. She knew what was coming. She shouldn't have been such a brat. He looked really pissed when she burned his favourite shirt while ironing it. And she didn't apologise, she wasn't sorry about it at all. She laughed. She made a joke about it. And that was a big mistake. He made a short process with her and now she was naked arms and legs tied to the table. He left her like this for an hour. It was a punishment by itself, but she knew that it wasn't enough. She knew she'll probably be unable to walk or move at all when he's done with her. She was uncomfortable. The table was hard and it was really painful after a while. Waiting was painful. The knowledge of what was coming was painful. Her privates were empty and it was painful. The door opened and she unintentionally shivered. From fear or anticipation she didn't know. Probably both. He approached her and stayed behind her so she couldn't see him. He didn't say a word for a while. Just started and she hated it, because she knew he can see how wet she already is. Then he spoke in a low tone. She had to focus hard to hear him.

"You know why I have to do this to you, right?" his tone was neutral and it scared her a little.

"because.... You can?" she couldn't put away her resistant nature. Not even now although it would be smarter to obey him. The slap that came was so quick and unexpected she cried in surprise. Her backside was burning, her face was burning, her pussy was burning. And he knew it.

"I'll give you a one more chance, sweetheart. Do you know, why I have to do this?" his tone didn't change. Her attitude didn't either.

"Because you like seeing me like this, so you always find a reason to-" she didn't finish her sentence. The belt attacking her ass made sure she will only cry again. He slapped her three times and then grabbed her by the hair and turned her to face him. She saw in his eyes that he's not pleased with her. That he will continue to beat her if she doesn't give in. It was what she wanted to do but she could not. Not so easily.

"You know I don't want to do this to you. Why do you have to be so stubborn. Just say you are sorry and I will stop." he would stop, she knew that. One word and it's all over. But she could take more, she learned that over the time. She also learned the more she takes, the more she will get back. And for her it was worth it.

"I won't apologise for something so stupid. You are just making it too big of a deal." she smirked at him, he sighted, returned back behind her and then he made her cheeks red and almost bloody. How long it lasted she didn't know, but she reached her breaking point and scream _I am sorry_ until he was sure she actually means it. Her face was wet from tears, her body was sweaty and shaking. She knew she won't be able to sit normally for a few days, but it was worth it. She was breathing heavily, resting her head against the table. He leaned over her back and whispered into her ear.

"Say it again I need to know that you are truly sorry."

"I am. I will never do it again I swear." her weak voice was barely audible but it was enough.

"Good, but you have to say one more thing." he gently swept her hair from her face.

"T-thank you, for showing me my mistake." even whispering was now painful. She needed him so much now she would take another round with belt for it. And he knew it. He left her alone again and she whimpered and tears escaped her eyes. How she loathed being alone. She couldn't tell how long he was gone but it was the longest moment she ever experienced. Now he was back so she swallowed a sob and enjoyed the sensation of a wet cold towel being placed on her wounded butt. His face appeared next to hers once again. He wiped her face with another towel and placed a quick kiss on her nose.

"I don't want to punish you anymore. You don't want that either, right?" she shook her head. "good. Let's do something that we will both enjoy. Tell me, what it might be." his words and hands caressed her like nothing else ever could. They both knew what the thing was, but she still had to say it out loud. And so she did and it felt good to get it from her chest.

"Fill me, fuck me, make me yours, please. I can't take it anymore." she wasn't far from crying, she desperately needed him in her and he gladly obliged. She felt his hard cock press against her wet walls. She was so ready that he slipped in her without much resistance. And she was happy. She wasn't empty anymore and the pain went finally away. He set up a steady pace and leaned over her again to kiss her neck and shoulder. He held one of her breast in his hand while supporting him by his other arm. He didn't want to put too much pressure on her ass and she was glad for that. Soon he was hammering her against the table so hard that she forgot were and who she was. Since she was still tied she couldn't move or do anything else but moan and call his name. She was out of her mind. She loved it. She loved the wild pace of his dick entering her again and again. She loved how he bit her shoulder. She loved the words he whispered to her and she even loved the animalistic sounds he made, when he was close to the end. Her orgasm hit her hard a few moments before him. She was satisfied. For now.


End file.
